


A New Era

by ProfessorJupiter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorJupiter/pseuds/ProfessorJupiter
Summary: After seeing a horrifying vision in his dream, Steven meets a new person in Beach City and has to team up with her family to prevent the vision from becoming reality.Takes place one month after the events of Battle of Heart and Mind.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first collab story.

Steven wakes up to find himself in what looked to be a deserted wasteland. His vision was blurred and kept him from recognizing anything else about his surroundings. Letting out a grunt, he gets himself on to his feet.

“Ugh, what happened?” he said as he rubbed his head. Once his vision finally cleared up, he took a moment to look around and examine his surroundings. “Where am I?”

After looking around for a good few minutes, he saw what he recognized as Gem Injectors. They were all lined up against the walls of a canyon, which were filled with huge human-shaped holes, indicating that this was a Kindergarten. However, this didn’t look like any he has seen before. 

“What happened?” Steven asked himself, believing there was nobody there to answer it.

“This is the future.”

Steven jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around to see a large hooded figure.

“W-Who are you?” the hybrid asked.

The figure removes her cloak to reveal a large gem. The gem was about Jasper’s height and build with short teal hair. She had blue skin with dark blue stripes on her right arm and a light blue gem on her left eye. However, the most distinguishing thing about the gem’s appearance was her robotic left arm.

“Name’s Blue Calcite. I’m a time traveler from the future. But right now, that’s not what’s important?” said the gem.

“Well then, can you at least tell me what’s going on? What happened? And what is this place?” Steven asked.

“This is the future,” replied Calcite.

“What do you mean?” Steven asked.

Calcite sighs. “In the future, due to constant colonization of other planets, the Diamond Authority ended up taking over the entire universe. Every single planet ever to exist has been completely drained of all life.”

Steven gasps. “WHAT?! NO!! THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!! THIS CAN’T BE REAL!!!”

“Calm yourself, Young Universe. This isn’t reality; at least not yet,” said Calcite.

“Well… How do I stop it?” Steven asked.

“The answer will come in time…”

Suddenly, everything was shrouded in a blinding flash of light.

**. . .**

Steven wakes up with a start, sweating and breathing heavily. He looked around to find himself in his own bed and the light of the moon shining down on him. He sighs in relief knowing that he was back in reality.

He looked at his phone and saw that it was only 4:08 am.

“Could this really happen?” he asked.

“Could what happen?”

“GYAAAHHH!!” Steven screamed before turning around to see that voice belonged to Amethyst.

“Woah, relax, dude. It’s just me,” said Amethyst.

“Amethyst? What are you doing here?” Steven asked.

“Well, I was going to get a midnight snack. But then I saw that you were having some kind of nightmare so I wanted to make sure my little brother was okay,” she said.

“Oh, well thanks, but it wasn’t a nightmare. It was more like some kind of vision,” he explained.

“A vision? You mean like into the future?” the quartz asked.

“Yeah. Something like that. It’s a long story,” said Steven.

“Well, lay it on me,” said Amethyst.

As Steven explained the details of his vision, the familiar face of Calcite can be seen looking into the house.

“The future of the entire universe rests in your hand, young hybrid,” said Calcite.

As she walks away, her body is surrounded by a light blue aura before she disappears in a flash of light.

“Huh?” said Steven.

“What is it?” Amethyst asked.

“I thought saw something, but it’s probably nothing,” the hybrid replied.

“Okay… Anyway, back to what you were saying about the time-traveling gem,” said Amethyst.

“Right,” said Steven as he continued.

**(8:05 am; Somewhere near in Beach City)**

A moving truck stood in front of a two-story deluxe condo that was surrounded by forest.

The car door opens to reveal a man with light skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a black shirt with a brown leather jacket. Along with light brown jeans and black boots. The other door opens to reveal a mover in a blue uniform.

He went to the back of the van and opened the trunk, where a teen girl jumps out and hugs him. The girl was 14 years old and light skin. She had brown hair with pink highlights along with pink and light blue streaks hanging by her cheeks. She had purple eyes, plump lips, and freckles on her cheeks. She wore a purple long-sleeved shirt with a pink star on the front, blue leggings with light blue stars on the knees, a light blue sash around her waist, and red sneakers with yellow stars on the side of them. But the most unique part of her appearance was the gemstone on her forehead. The gem pink in the middle with a rainbow pattern around it.

“Hehe, someone’s excited,” the man said, kissing the gem on the girl’s forehead.

“How can I not be, Dad. We finally get live with Mom and the Starlight gems,” said the girl, smiling.

“I’m happy to hear that, Stella. Now go see if they’re home so they can help me move our stuff out the truck,” the man said.

Stella walks over to the house and knocks on the door. After a few seconds, the door opens to reveal a small, defective quartz. She had pale skin with plump lips, pink eyes, and long, pink curly hair styled in ringlets. She wore a pink short-sleeved tunic with a yellow star on the front, light purple leggings with pink stars on the knees, a red sash around her waist, and pink sneakers. She had a pink spherical gem on the back of her right palm, which seemed to have a glowing white light in it.

The pink gem gasped before smiling. “Stella?!”

“Hey, Rosalina,” Stella replied.

Rosalina let out a joyful scream before pulling Stella into a hug.

“Hehe, nice to see you too, big sis,” Stella said, hugging the quartz back.

“You’ve really grown since the last time I saw you,” said Rosalina, pulling back.

“Rosie, you saw me last week during my training session,” Stella explained. “Anyways, where’s Sunny; I wanna see my baby sis.”

Suddenly, Stella was tackled into a hug by a yellow blur. She looks down to see a small quartz soldier, smaller than Rosalina. She had pale yellow skin, long yellow hair tied into a side ponytail with a light blue scrunchie and a pink bow on the other side of her hair, yellow eyes, plump lips, and freckles on her cheeks. She wore an orange short-sleeved short with a gold star on the front, reddish-brown leggings with orange stars on the knees, a white skirt, a red sash ribbon, and white boots. She had a yellow spherical gem on her left shoulder, which seemed to have glowing white light in it.

Stella smiles before hugging the gem back. “Hey, Sunny.”

“Hi, big sis. Are you here for training or are we having a sleepover?” Sunny asked.

Rosalina giggled. “No, silly. Stella will be living here now.”

Sunny gasped. “Really?”

“Yep. You’ll be seeing me all the time,” said Stella, stroking her younger sibling’s hair.

Stars filled Sunny’s eyes as a wide smile spread across her face. “Yay!”

She hugged her sister tighter, causing her to gasp for air.

“Okay, Sunny. I need to breathe,” said Stella, gasping.

Sunny releases her. “Sorry, Stella. I was just excited.”

“It’s okay, sis. Anyways, is Mom here?” she asked.

"Not right now. But don't worry, Mother Quartz will be here soon," said Rosalina. "By the way, does James need help unloading your stuff?"

"Yeah. Dad told me to come and get you guys," Stella replied.

"Okay, then. Let's go inside and get the others," said Rosalina.

As the three were walking into the house, James was conversing with the mover.

"Just sign here, Mr. Buddwick," said the mover holding up a contract.

"Sure thing, Phil," said James, signing the contract.

"Okay, and you said you had a wife. I need her signature too," said Phil.

Suddenly, a large gem, the size of White Diamond, flies toward them with rainbow-colored wings made of light and land next to them.

"Uh… Who's that?" Phil asked.

"That's my wife, Crystal Quartz," said James, smiling.

Crystal Quartz smiles before giggling. “Oh, dear. I forgot how terrifying my regular height is to people.” She immediately shapeshifts to a smaller size until she was just 8 feet.

Crystal Quartz had the build of a typical quartz soldier. Her hair was a mix of pink and light blue and it was long enough to reach her hips. Her skin was bright pink and she had plump lips and purple eyes. She wore a light blue strapless top with a gold star in the middle and a long, pink dress with gold stars and a purple ribbon around her waist. On her forehead was a gem that was similar in appearance to Stella’s.

Phil just looked on in bewilderment before shaking his head and coming back to his senses.

“Anyways, I’ll need you to sign here, ma’am,” he said, pointing to a line on the contract.

Crystal Quartz signed the contract but had terrible handwriting.

“Sorry, I’m not used to these things…” she said, handing the contract back to Phil.

“Okay, then. Pleasure doing business with you. Would you like me to lend a hand and help you unload the truck?” Phil asked.

“No thanks, I got it,” Crystal Quartz responded, carrying a load nearly twice her size into the house.

“Woah, that’s a strong woman,” said Phil.

“She sure is,” said James, smiling. “Anyways, thanks for coming on short notice, Phil.”

“Hey, man. It’s the least I can do after you helped me all through college,” said Phil, smiling 

“Yeah, by the way, how’s the debt?” James asked before they burst into laughter.

“Hey, man. Not all of us can make money by being an archeologist, treasure hunter, and explorer,” Phil replied, laughing.

As they were talking, Crystal entered the house and placed the box down in the living room. She then smiled playfully as she sensed a familiar presence.

“You can come out, Stellarya. I know you’re back there,” she said.

Stella jumps out from behind the couch and hugs her mother. Crystal kissed her daughter on the cheek before hugging back.

“Welcome to your new home, my Little Comet,” said Crystal Quartz.

Stella blushed. “Mom?! I’m fourteen. Are you seriously still gonna be calling me that?”

“Yes, because no matter how old you get, you’ll still be my Little Comet. And you’re still as cute as you were when you were an infant,” she said, pinching Stella’s cheeks, earning an embarrassed groan from her daughter.

“Anyways, where are the others?” she asked.

“They had to take care of something in Star City. But don’t worry. I told them that you’d be moving here today, so they should be here soon,” said Crystal Quartz. “In the meantime, why don’t you go upstairs to your room and get adjusted.”

As Stella heads upstairs, Crystal’s expression turns serious.

“I hope Steven received my vision,” she said to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for reading this first chapter of the story. This story is a collab with SardsSU (Wattpad) and Pokeplushman (Wattpad).
> 
> BTW, Star City is a gem settlement built by Crystal Quartz and the Starlight Gems after the war. Star City was built to house and support gems that were rescued by the Starlight Gems during the war. It's located in a secret area of the Prime Kindergarten in which Crystal Quartz managed to restore the plant life and water and create an oasis.
> 
> Also, info about Stella Star Buddwick, Sunny, Rosalina, and Crystal Quartz can be found in my OC Book on Wattpad; username Craftfury. It can also be found on Deviantart; username Doctor Jupiter.


	2. Ch. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SardsSU (Wattpad) and Pokeplushman (Wattpad) helped write this chapter.

As Stella places another box down in the living room, the light from the warp pad in the backyard shone through the windows. When it subsides, the back door opens and before Stella can react, she is pulled into a hug by a purple pearl.

“Stella! Oh, my stars! You’re finally here!” the pearl exclaimed, smiling with stars in her eyes.

Stella smiles and hugs back. “Great to see you too Violet.”

The purple pearl, known as Violet, had light purple skin with purple eyes and purple hair that reached her shoulders. She wore a purple sleeveless top with a small yellow star in the middle with dark purple shorts and a pink see-through skirt with a pink sash ribbon around her waist and purple ballet shoes with pink socks. A purple pearl gemstone can be seen on her forehead.

"I've been waiting for ages! We thought Mother 3 was going to be released in America before we could see you,” said Violet.

"Violet, I was here last Tuesday when we were talking about me moving in,” said Stella. "And there's already a fan translation"

“Well, I’m glad my little Shining Jewel is finally here to stay. Oh, and you’re still as cute as you were when you were little," said Violet, showering Stella’s cheeks with kisses.

“AHHAHAHAHAHA, Violet! Cut it out!” Stella giggled.

“Okay, Violet. You can let the poor girl go now,” said the playful tone of a female voice that sounded like a musician.

Stella looks over to see a tall gem fusion standing behind Violet. Her hair runs down below the shoulders and wears a pink tank top with a star in the middle with blue and purple leggings with a similar colored star on each knee. She is wearing red boots and a pair of fingerless gloves and a visor that covers her eyes. She has a gemstone on each of her arms below her shoulders.

“Star Garnet!” Stella exclaimed, smiling as she rushed over and hugged the fusion.

“Hello, my Little Comet, how are you doing today? You seem excited to be moving in with us.”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be? In the last ten years, I’ve only been coming for occasional visits, holidays, training, gem missions, and birthdays! I now get to stay with the other half of my family, as well as Dad,” said Stella, smiling. 

Star Garnet chuckles and gives Stella a kiss on her gem. “Well, I’m very glad that you’re here,” she said.

As the fusion kissed her forehead, a vision came to her of a boy her age. He had big brown hair that seemed to resemble a rose (A rose?) and a gem in his belly button, making him a hybrid like her.

“Did you do that on purpose, Star?” she asked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. We'll see... Whatever it was," Star Garnet said before sashaying out the door to help with moving in. 

Before Stella can respond, she gets pulled into a strong hug from behind.

“Hey, kid,” said a voice from behind her.

Stella smiles. “Hey, Mystic Quartz.”

"Hey, Stells! How ya been?" She asked.

“It feels amazing. I finally get the best of both worlds,” she said as Mystic Quartz let her go.

“Greetings, Stellarya. Welcome to your new home.”

Stella turns around and smiles when she’s greeted by an Era 1 peridot.

The peridot was the same height as Violet. She had pale blonde hair that reached her shoulders, lime green skin, and light blue eyes hidden behind a yellow visor. She wore an emerald green tank top with a small yellow star on the front with an emerald green skirt and a yellow sash wrapped around her waist. She also had black leggings with yellow stars on the knees and black boots with lime green tips. An emerald green triangular gemstone can be seen on her forehead.

“Clover!" Stella exclaimed as she pulled the peridot into a hug.  


Clover smiled as she returned the embrace. “Glad to see you too, Stellarya. Have you seen your room yet?”

“Yeah, I saw it and I loved it,” she said.

“Oh, good. Me and Violet spent hours working on it,” said Clover as they released each other from the embrace. “So… Any plans?”

“Well, I was hoping I could tour Beach City today,” Stella replied. “Can I?”

“You’ll have to ask Mother Quartz,” the peridot replied. As if on cue, Crystal Quartz entered the house with her husband and the other Starlight Gems.

“Hey, mom? Can I-”

“I have omnipotence vision Stella; I already know what you’re gonna ask. The answer is yes,” said Crystal.

“Really?” Stella asked.

“You’re gonna be living here for the next four years. It’s only right if you got to know the place,” said James.

“Thanks, Mom. You too, Dad,” said Stella.

“But you’ll have to wait ten minutes before leaving the house,” said Crystal Quartz.

“Why?” the hybrid girl asked.

Her mother smiles. “This.”

Before Stella can react, all of the Starlight Gems, except Sunny, surrounded her and start showering her cheeks with kisses. Stella laughs out loud as they continued showering her with affection.

**. . .**

**(Back at the Temple; Morning; Same time)**

Steven tossed and turned in his bed as he began to stir. When he finally opens his eyes, he lets out a yawn stretches his arms and legs when he suddenly felt his hand touch something beside him or someone as the touch elicited a sigh from the figure.

Steven turns to the right to see a snoring Amethyst sleeping next to him. The purple gem wore a white t-shirt with pink stars on the chest and pink pajama pants with a black star on each knee. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a light blue hairband.

“Amethyst?”

Amethyst yawns as she awakens. “Morning, Stee-man.”

“What are you doing in bed with me?” Steven asks, yawning.

“What? You think I’m gonna let my little brother sleep alone after having a nightmare?” she asked as she got out of bed. “What kind of sister would I be if I just abandoned when you needed emotional support?”

“Oh. Well, thanks,” said Steven.

Amethyst kissed him on the cheek. “Anytime. Now get dressed. I’ll make you breakfast.”

Steven takes some clothes and head into the bathroom while Amethyst went to the kitchen. After showering and changing into his usual clothes, he walks over to the sink and picks up his toothbrush. As he brushed his teeth, his thoughts wander to last night’s dream.

_ “What I saw can’t actually happen. Right? I mean if I talk to the diamonds, I could possibly convince them to find a new way of creating gems that won’t end up causing the destruction of the entire universe. Can’t I? Is an alternative method of gem production even possible?” _ Steven thought to himself. _ “Hmm, maybe I can think about it over breakfast. _

After Steven finished brushing his teeth, he exits the bathroom and walks into the living room where Amethyst hands him a bowl of cereal before they both sat down on the couch.

“So, a gem from the future? What’s she about?” Amethyst asked as she ate from her own bowl of cereal.

“Well, to be honest, Blue Calcite’s kind of a mystery,” Steven replied, eating some of his cereal.

“Ooo, do tell,” said Amethyst, eating more cereal. 

“Well, all I know is that she told me that if the Diamond’s continue with the colonization of other planets, all organic life in the Universe will become extinct,” the hybrid explained.

“Do you think it’s true?” Amethyst asked.

“Well, I don’t know,” said Steven. “I hardly know this gem. There’s no telling if she’s being honest or not.”

“Then I guess we must’ve gotten off on the wrong foot.”

In a flash of blue light, Blue Calcite appeared in front of both of them.

“Woah!” Amethyst exclaimed.

“Hello again, Steven,” said Calcite.

“Calcite? What are you doing here?” Steven asked.

“I used my telepathy to listen to your conversation with Amethyst. Is it true that you don’t trust me?” the blue gem asked.

“W-Well, it’s not that I don’t trust you. I want to trust you; it’s just that almost every new gem I met wanted to kill me for something my mom did. I just feel that you might try to trick me and do the same thing,” the hybrid explained.

“I understand where you’re coming from, kid. If I was in your position, I wouldn’t be as trusting either. But just give me a chance; I promise that I can be trustworthy,” said Calcite. 

Steven thought about it for a moment before he sighs. “Okay. I’ll trust you.”

Blue Calcite smiles. “Thank you.”

“Tell us something. That vision you showed Steven, was it all true?” Amethyst asked.

“Yes. And I should know; I came from that exact future,” the blue gem explained. “However, that vision wasn’t mine.”

Steven’s eyes widen. “What?”

“I was only there to explain what was happening. The vision was being shown to you by someone else,” Calcite explained.

“Then who was it sent to me by?” Steven asked.

“Don’t worry. You’ll meet her soon,” said Calcite. “And when you do, only then will you be able to save the entire universe from this tragic future ahead of us.”

“Okay, but can I at least tell the gems about this?” he asked.

“Negative,” Blue Calcite replied.

“Why not?” Amethyst asked.

“The one who showed Steven that vision also showed me a different vision. One in which will involve the other two and only escalate things,” said Blue Calcite. “When you informed them of this, they immediately saw the Diamonds as a deadly threat and sought to shatter them. When you and Amethyst intervene, they locked you in the Temple and poofed and bubbled Amethyst. When you were finally released, it was already too late.”

“They what!?!” Amethyst exclaimed.

“I don’t understand. Why would Garnet and Pearl do that?” Steven asked, horrified.

“You must understand, while the gems do support your decisions, they still have their flaws,” Calcite explained. “ Pearl may be smart, but she’s too emotionally unstable. She can never seem to maintain a calm mind when a situation escalates. Garnet relies too much on her future vision to the point where she falls apart without it. More importantly, these two can’t seem to let go of the past, both from their time in the war and with the Diamonds. And as you may or may not have noticed, it has often caused them to make rash decisions.”

“Unfortunately, I have noticed,” said Steven with a solemn expression.

“Wait? If we can’t tell the others, why are you telling me? What use would I be?” Amethyst asked.

“Unlike the others, you let go of the past and have come to terms with the changes in your life. You’re more reasonable, more open-minded, and Steven’s says you’re most mature Crystal Gem,” said Blue Calcite

"Alright, back to the question: Who sent me the future vision if it wasn't Garnet and wasn't you?" Steven asked. "And can you take me to her?"

"No, you will find them soon enough," Blue Calcite said as she heads to the door.

“Wait? Will I ever see you again?” Steven asked.

"Only time will tell," she said before smiling. “But before I go, just a little heads up. If you two make it to the Big Donut in five minutes, you’ll be the one-hundredth customer.”

She then disappears in a flash of blue light.

"Just to be clear, you COULD see her, right?" Steven asked. 

"Yeah. And all I can say is… Wow. Just wow,” said Amethyst.

“So what now?” Steven asked.

“We get to the big donut! I'm in the mood for some right now! I'm starving!" She said.

“Amethyst?!” Steven exclaimed. 

“Relax, dude. Look, she said we won’t be able to fix this future until we find the person who sent you that vision," She said, swallowing her breakfast whole, even the bowl. “Besides, you’ve been dealing with gem stuff for months. It’s high time you take a break and enjoy being a teenager before jumping back into the fray.”

“Hmmm, okay,” said Steven.

“Sweet. Because the one-hundredth customers get free donuts for life. Consider that a gift for your services to both planets. Now let’s go,” said Amethyst as they head out.

**(Meanwhile back at Stella’s home)**

“Remember to look both ways before crossing the street,” said Violet as Stella stood outside the door.

“Got it,” said Stella.

“No talking to strangers,” said Violet.

“Got it,” said Stella.

“And if someone touches you, you have full permission to-”

“Use my powers. I got it,” said Stella.

“She’s gonna be fine, Violet. Plus, you’ve already gone over this twelve times before she went out the door,” said Crystal Quartz.

“Right,” said Violet as she hugs Stella, who returns the embrace. “Stay safe, my Shining Jewel.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” said Stella as Violet released her and walks back inside.

Crystal Quartz gives her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek. “Have fun, sweetie.”

“I will. Thanks, mom,” Stella said before walks down the street.

As the hybrid girl heads to Beach City, she has a flashback of Star Garnet’s vision of the boy with the pink gem on his naval.

_ “Who was that boy?” _ Stella thought to herself before blushing. _ “He was kinda cute.” _


	3. Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SardsSU (Wattpad) and Pokeplushman (Wattpad) helped out with this chapter.

“Free donuts for life. Life is good right now, Stee-man,” said Amethyst, munching on a donut.

“Yeah, I guess,” said Steven, solemnly.

“You thinking about that vision you saw?” Amethy asked.

“Yeah. I just can’t shake the fact that the diamonds could possibly be capable of causing universal destruction,” said Steven.

“Look, Steven, I don’t know much about this whole alternate future-time travel mumbo-jumbo, but considering how accurate “accurate” Garnet’s future vision is and from what Blue Calcite said, maybe there’s still a chance you could get the diamonds to see reason,” said Amethyst.

“But considering what Calcite said would happen, I don’t think they’re gonna listen,” Steven said.

“Well, who knows? Considering what has happened so far, it’s safe to say you’re full of surprises,” Amethyst said, giggling.

Steven giggled along with her.

As the were talking, a certain brown, pink, and light blue-haired hybrid girl wanders around on the beach near the boardwalk. As she took her surroundings, she spots Steven and Amethyst walking by. Her eyes widen and a red blush fills her cheeks.

_ “OMG! That’s the boy from my vision. What should I do? Should I talk to him?” _she thought. However, her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. “AAAAHHH!!”

“Oops. Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” said Amethyst.

“No, it’s fine,” said Stella.

“That’s great. By the way, are you new around here? I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before,” said Steven, smiling.

_ “God, why does he have to be so cute?” _Stella thought, blushing before clearing her throat. “Yeah, I just moved here today. I’m Stellarya Star Buddwick, but you can call me Stella.”

“Your last name is Buddwick? Like as in, William Dewey’s first mate Buddy Buddwick?” Steven asked curiously.

“That’s correct. Buddy Buddwick is my great-great-grandfather,” Stella replied.

“Dude, that’s awesome,” Amethyst said.

“Well, my name is Steven Universe,” said Steven, holding out his hand.

Stella smiles. “Nice to meet you.” 

She reached forward and shook his hand. However, the moment their hands touched, Steven suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. His eyes grew wide and a slight blush highlights his cheeks.

“Um, Steven? Stella called out.

From Steven’s perspective, the sun’s rays shined off of Stella’s body and hearts appeared all around her.

_ “S-S-She’s….beautiful….,” _Steven thought.

“Steven, are you okay?” Stella asked, causing him to snap out of his trance.

“Oh, y-y-yeah. Sorry about that,” said Steven, blushing harder.

Amethyst looked at him with a knowing smirk before speaking. “So, Stella. Since you’re new here, would you like us to show you around Beach City?”

“That’d be great,” said Stella.

“Sweet. Let’s go,” said Amethyst as Stella followed her and Steven into town.

**. . .**

**(12:30, Noon)**

Steven and Amethyst finish the tour of Beach City for Stella outside of Funland and are now sitting on a bench at the pier.

“OMG! Today was epic!” Stella exclaimed.

“You can say that again,” said Amethyst.

“Yeah. You- Huh?” said Steven as he noticed something shining on Stella’s forehead.

“What is it, Steven?” Stella asked.

“Um, Stella? What’s that on your forehead?” he asked.

“Oh, you mean this?” Stella asked, blushing as her gem glows, surprising Steven and Amethyst.

“No fucking way,” said Amethyst.

“You’re… half-gem?” Steven asked, shocked.

“Y-Yeah. Wait? How do you know about half-gems?” Stella asked.

“Well Amethyst here is a gem and I am actually a half-gem myself since my mom, Rose Quartz, gave up her physical form to have me,” Steven said as he and Amethyst showed off their gems. “We’re a part of the Crystal Gems and we live in a house at the temple which is on the other side of town, which is under the hill of where that lighthouse is over there.” Steven points to where the lighthouse is.

“No way. Mom and the others always told me that a few Crystal Gems survived the war. But I didn’t believe it until now,” said Stella. “Wait? Hold on. I just read your mind. You left out something about Rose.”

“Yeah, my mom was actually Pink Diamond. Wait, you read my mind? How?” Steven asked.

“Well one of my powers is omnipotence vision, which means I can see past and future events as wells present events happening in any part of the world,” Stella explained. “As a bonus, it also gives me access to other people’s thoughts.”

“Holy shit. That’s fricken amazing,” said Amethyst.

“Yeah. Wait?” said Steven as he started blushing. “Did you happen to hear my thoughts while we were shaking hands?”

“I did,” said Stella, before blushing. “You think I’m…beautiful?”

“Really? Now?” Amethyst asked, turning to Steven with a smirk on her face.

“Well… I… Uh…” Steven went on, blushing.

Amethyst saw her brother’s dilemma and decides to change the subject. “So, Stella? You know about Steven’s mom. Mind telling us about yours?”

“My mom is a gem known as Crystal Quartz, she’s a leader of a group of gems known as the Starlight Gems. From what she tells me, her gemstone, or in this case our gemstone, was incubated in a star and contains the DNA of every gem in existence,” Stella explained.

“Woah… That sounds awesome,” said Steven. “Wait? You said from what she told you. Your Mom’s still alive?”

“Well, yeah,” said Stella. “Mom created a peridot, who helped her create a way for us to co-exist.”

“She created a peridot?” Amethyst asked.

“Yeah. Mom can create any gem as long as there are rocks and other minerals around,” Stella explained.

“Okay. You’ve got to show us that at some point,” said Amethyst.

Before their conversation could continue, Rosalina flies toward the group with pink, light-constructed wings. 

“There you are, Stells! I’ve been looking all over for you,” said Rosalina, landing, and phasing away her wings.

“Hey, sis. These are my new friends. Steven and Amethyst. Guys, this is Rosalina, my older adopted sister,” Stella explained.

“Whaddup,” said Rosalina.

“Hey,” replied Steven.

“Sup,” replied Amethyst.

“Oooo… Hey, hot stuff. Perfectly sized chest, nice ass, thicc in all the right places, and a cute face to go along with it. I must say, you look straight bangin,” said Rosalina, smirking.

“Heh, you’re not looking too bad yourself, cutie,” replied Amethyst, blushing with a smirk.

“Okay… Before this gets any weirder, what brings you here, sis?” Stella asked.

“Oh, yeah. Violet wants you to get home; lunch is almost ready,” the pink gem explained.

“Oh, okay. Well, guys, I gotta go,” Stella said.

“Oh, okay. But do you think you’ll be able to hang out tomorrow?” Steven asked.

“Of course,” said Stella.

“Cool. I guess I’ll see you then,” said Steven.

“Yeah, here’s my number,” Stella said handing him a slip of paper.

“And you can have mine, hot stuff,” said Rosalina, handing Amethyst her number.

“Trust me. I’ll be calling real soon,” said Amethyst, smirking as Rosalina gives her a flirtatious wink.

“Time to go, Stella,” said Rosalina.

“Right. But one more thing before I go? Steven?” she called out.

“Yeah?” Steven replied only for his face to turn red when Stella kissed him on the cheek, leaving a pink kiss mark.

“Thanks for showing me around,” she said, blushing as she and Rosalina walked off.

“N-No problem,” said Steven.

“So… Anything you’d like to tell me?” Amethyst asked with a knowing smile.

“Don’t even start,” said the hybrid.

“Whaaat? I’m not suggesting anything,” said the purple gem.

“You know what I mean,” he replied as they start heading back to the Temple.

Once they were out of sight, Blue Calcite comes out of an alleyway and looks into the direction they went.

“You’re getting warmer, kid,” she said with a smile.


	4. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven learns something about Stella's mom.

“So… You and Stella?” asked Amethyst, smirking as they walked up the stairs to the house.

Don’t say it!” Steven exclaimed as they entered the house to find Pearl and Garnet waiting for them. They were both ecstatic for Steven.

“Steven! You’re alright,” Pearl said, nearly tackling him in a hug. 

“I told you he would be,” Garnet replied, wrapping her arms around him.

“Hey, guys? What’s this all about?” Steven asked.

“Where have you been?” Pearl asked as if Steven was gone for months “We haven’t seen you at all this morning. And you’ve been gone for nearly the entire day.”

“Well, me and Amethyst got up before you did so we decided to head to the Big Donut,” Steven explained.

“But it shouldn’t take the entire morning to get donuts. What were you two doing?” Pearl asked.

“He’s been showin’ a LADY around town” Amethyst replied before Steven could explain himself.

“Oh, was he now?” asked Garnet, smirking.

Steven blushed. “I-It’s not like that! I swear! She just recently moved to Beach City so we showed her around! That’s all!”

“Really, now? Then care to explain this?” said Amethyst, as she made Steven turn sideways, revealing the pink kiss mark on his cheek.

“Aaaww, my cutie pie is growing up so fast,” said Garnet, gushing.

“Guys?! It really isn’t like that; I swear!” Steven exclaimed as his face turned red.

“It’s about time we started seeing some of your dad,” Amethyst added.

“Please, he was as charming as Jasper,” Pearl scoffed, “Anyway, what’s her name?”

“Stella Buddwick?” Steven answered. “Oh, and you’ll never believe this: She’s a hybrid like me!” 

“What’s her mother’s name?” she asked.

“I think it was...Crystal Quartz?” Steven answered, unaware of who she was.

Garnet and Pearl gasped at the mentioned name. “No way,” Pearl replied. “There is no way that-”

“You guys know who she is?” Steven asked.

“Well, we don’t know her personally. But what we know about her is from stories and legends,” Pearl explained. “For the most part, all of gemkind thought Crystal Quartz was just a myth.”

“What do you mean by just a myth? I saw the gem on Stella’s forehead. It looked pretty real to me,” said Amethyst.

“And I saw her use one of her gem powers,” Steven added.

“What powers did she have?” Garnet asked.

“Well, she said she can use something called omnipotence vision. But that’s all she told me,” Steven said.

“Hmm… According to the legends, that was one of Crystal Quartz’s abilities,” said Garnet.

"Okay, guys. Quit stalling. What is this legend?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl sat everyone at the table and made a projection to show what this “legend” was all about. 

“One night, 6,400 years ago during the colonization of Earth, a star sent by Paragon, of the gem race, crashed into the Prime Kindergarten. From where the star landed, a special gem emerged out of the ground. Not only did the gem match the diamonds in terms of height and size, but this gem also contained the "gemetic" DNA and power of every gem in existence. The gem was named Crystal Quartz,” she explained.

“Woah…” said Steven, amazed.

“Wait? Gemetic? DNA of every gem in existence? How does that work if we don’t have organs or body cells?” Amethyst asked.

Peridot enters the house. “I can answer that.”

“Peri? What are you doing here?” Amethyst asked.

“Plot convenience of course,” she replied.

“Hey? No breaking the 4th wall,” Garnet stated. “That’s Deadpool’s thing.”

“Hang on, didn’t Freakazoid do the same thing?” Steven asked. “And that annoying-”

“Let Peri speak!” Amethyst interrupted “...Continue.”

“Anyways, Steven? You know how human traits come from genes in DNA?” the green gem asked.

"Yeah?" he replied. “Why?” 

“Well, gems work in a similar but different way,” Peridot explained. “We have genes like humans, but unlike humans, a gem’s genes are artificial.”

“Artificial?” Steven asked. 

“As in, we get to pick what we inherent,” Peridot corrected. “To put it simply, do you know how you create avatars in your computer entertainment? It’s a lot like that.”

“And they say some types of humans are ‘privileged,’” Pearl replied. 

“Okay, but if gem genes are artificial, how do they have DNA?” Steven asked. 

“I was getting to that,” Peridot replied. “You know that stuff the Injectors inject into the ground to create gems?”

Amethyst snickered, drawing parallels.

“Yeah?” Steven replied.

“That’s gem DNA. Or to be more specific, GNA, Gemetic Nucleic Acid,” said Peridot.

“But if gem DNA is artificial, who created Crystal Quartz,” Steven asked.

“Sadly, the legend doesn’t say,” Garnet replies.

“Well, does it at least say why she was created?” asked Amethyst.

“Unfortunately, no,” Pearl replied.

“However, based on how you’ve described this Crystal Quartz, I’m guessing her creator must have somehow got a hold of the artificial genes of every single gem in existence and combined them all to form a single hybrid GNA sequence,” said Peridot. “But the question is why?”

“I just asked-”

“Why go through the trouble? Why put in so much effort? Why would they feel the need to create such a powerful gem mutant?” Peridot inquired, cutting him off.

“Peridot, I already asked that?” said Steven.

“Right,” said Peridot, embarrassed.

“Maybe White needed a successor if and when she’s shattered?” Amethyst guessed. “Like a backup plan or something.”

“I’m afraid not. The diamonds immediately shatter any mutant gems that form,” said Peridot.

“Wait? Mutant?” Pearl asked.

“Oh, yes. Sometimes when a gem is incubating in the ground, they sometimes absorb foreign minerals that don’t belong to its gem type. And once it emerges, the aforementioned mineral causes the gem to either get an ability or physical feature that isn’t found in the gem’s type” Peridot explained. “This occurrence is what we like to call a gem mutation. And gems who experience it are called mutants.”

“Ugh!! That whole explanation is making my head hurt!” Amethyst whined.

“Well, all of Crystal Quartz’s abilities aside, there’s one that clearly stands out,” said Garnet.

“What’s that?” Steven asked.

“Gem Creation,” the fusion replied.

Steven and Amethyst were now completely shocked by this revelation.

“Gem Creation?” Amethyst asked.

“But... how?” Steven asked

“The same way your mother made those fake gem shards. However, unlike the technique your mother used, Crystal Quartz can create real, sentient gems. It’s the reason why her associates refer to her as the Mother of Gems and commonly address her as Mother Quartz,” Pearl explained.

“The Starlight Gems?” Steven asked.

“Yes? How did you know that?” Garnet asked.

“Stella mentioned them,” said Steven.

“Hmm… This Stella seems like an interesting character. I’d like to meet her,” said Peridot.

“Well, I was planning on seeing her tomorrow so we could hangout. I could bring her over afterward,” Steven suggested.

“That’s terrific. Think of all the info we can get about the Starlight Gems!” cried Peridot, fangirling.

“Plus, I’d love to meet the girl that Steven’s crushing on,” said Pearl, joyfully.

Steven blushed. "I-I-I don't like her like that!!"

"Bullshit! When Stella read your mind, she said you thought she was beautiful," said Amethyst, smirking.

"I-I was just being polite. T-T-That's all," Steven said, blushing.

Amethyst giggles. "Sure you were."

**(Later at night…)**

Steven lays in bed as he texts Stella.

_ 'Hey, Stella? I was wondering if- _

However, before he could finish typing, she had already sent her reply.

Stella- _ 'My answer is yes.' _

Steven blinks in surprise.

_ 'I didn't even say any- _

Stella- _ 'Omnipotence Vision. Remember?' _

_ 'Oh, right.' _

Stella- _ 'I'd love to meet your family.’ _

_ ‘Great. I can introduce you to them sometime later in the day tomorrow.’ _

Stella- _ ‘Cool. Night, Steven.’ _

_ ‘Night.’ _

As Steven lays down in bed, a bright blush spreads across his face as he smiles, thinking about the fun time he’ll have with Stella.

**Stay tuned, you guys!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know some of you may think that Crystal Quartz is OP. But the truth is, she's gonna be one of those characters like Lord Beerus. You know? Characters that are powerful but don't get involved unless they really have to. Crystal Quartz won't get involved in a situation unless she sees a future where the situation causes a problem that can be avoided by her interference and she won't get involved in human situations unless they're gem related, specifically require her aid, or if the humans cause the problem themselves. She also won't fight unless it's to protect herself, her associates, or her daughter.
> 
> OC Bios: https://www.wattpad.com/story/182987426-book-of-oc%27s-and-gemsonas

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thank you for reading this first chapter of the story. This story is a collab with SardsSU (Wattpad) and Pokeplushman (Wattpad).
> 
> BTW, Star City is a gem settlement built by Crystal Quartz and the Starlight Gems after the war. Star City was built to house and support gems that were rescued by the Starlight Gems during the war. It's located in a secret area of the Prime Kindergarten in which Crystal Quartz managed to restore the plant life and water and create an oasis.
> 
> Also, info about Stella Star Buddwick, Sunny, Rosalina, and Crystal Quartz can be found in my OC Book on Wattpad; username Craftfury. It can also be found on Deviantart; username Doctor Jupiter.


End file.
